


Baby's First Meal

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: This entire Series is a Sequal to the Pictures Worth a Thousand Words series. Everyone has enjoyed that one and I hope you enjoy this one.





	Baby's First Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This entire Series is a Sequal to the Pictures Worth a Thousand Words series. Everyone has enjoyed that one and I hope you enjoy this one.

              Pidge held KitKat, the baby’s new nickname, while she fed, rocking back and forth in the chair supplied in the baby’s room. She didn’t want to think about what the future held for the two of them.

              Would KitKat age normally? Lotor looked like he was barley in his mid-20’s and he was over 10,000 years old. How long until KitKat no longer needed her mother?

              Pidge shook her head. She can’t think about that. If she did she’d just spend her life hating herself more than she already did.

              “What’s on your mind Mama Bird?” Lotor called out using that new nickname. She had almost forgotten he was watching her every move, probably waiting for her to slip up.

              “Nothing.” Her voice was quiet, barley audible, as if she thought speaking louder would frighten the baby, whom had just finished her meal. “You ready for burping, KitKat?” The baby giggle as Pidge adjusted her and began lightly patting the infants back.

              It was impossible not to notice Lotor in the corner of her eye. He was leaning on the door his arms crossed. He looked irritated. The minute Pidge finished with the baby he was going to do _something_. She just didn’t know what.

              Pidge held onto their child for as long as she could, rocking her back and forth. Finally Lotor pushed off the door and took the baby from her, putting her back to bed.

              “Can’t I stay with her a little longer?” Pidge pleaded. Lotor cupped her face, pushing hair out of her face. He seemed to actually be considering letting her stay. She smiled up at him nervously as he pulled her body tight against his. His humming making her more and more anxious.

              “Not now, we have matters to attend to.” Lotor kissed her forehead and helped her get ready for the day.

              Her attired wasn’t regal, it was a simple lavender top and a long dark olive skirt. It looked entirely normal, like something to be worn on earth. She could’ve made believe if it hadn’t been for Lotor’s clawed hand ever present on the small of her back.

              “Don’t worry, you’ll see her when we need to feed her again or change her.” Pidge glanced back at the door to the nursery. Lotor smiled, she was already so attached to her little one.

              “Um… Mother and child bonding is good for them at this stage…” She tried to reason. Lotor held his hand up stopping her.

              “Go on, I guess I can make the day work with a third party.” Pidge’s eyes lit up as she ran to the nursery and got the diaper bag together.

             

              Lotor watched Pidge slowly stroll out pushing the baby carriage along. He smirked. It was all according to plan. She looked like a domestic little wife.

              He stared at her now flat stomach, somewhat missing its previous roundness. He’d have to research how long he had till he could fill her again.

              “What are we doing today?” Pidge asked following a step behind him.

              “We have our royal duties to attend to, and we need to plan an event for Kitora’s birth, but then we’ll have supper together.” Lotor slowed down and wrapped his arm around Pidge’s midsection.

              Pidge gripped the handle of the carriage. Lotor had to ruin every happy moment, didn’t he? He had to break her from her happy imagination that she was married to any one else or just a single mom raising her child.  But Lotor was constantly there, talking to her or touching her, bringing her back to reality. No matter how much she tried to ignore her reality, Lotor was there to force her back.

              So, she tried not to think about it. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

              “Did she eat enough?” Pidge nodded trying to push Lotor out of her space. “That’s good, the first feeding is important for Galran children, so I thought I’d check, sometimes the mothers will stop them too soon.”

              She wanted him to stop talking. Pidge just wanted to hear him shut up and never utter a word again.

              “That’s horrible…” Her only reply

              “But I have faith that you won’t starve our child. Humans have an instinct to protect their young.” Lotor patted her shoulder.

              It was just another reason she was chosen over anyone else in the Universe to suffer like this.

              Because she wasn’t as strong as Allura, because human instincts made her want to protect her baby, because by dumb luck her biology was more compatible with Lotor’s, because she was smart, because he found her beautiful.

              She couldn’t help but wonder if her and the poor child were better off dead.


End file.
